Screw pumps normally provide at least one drive spindle and a running spindle, the threads of which intermesh and roll on each other, whereby fluid can be transported from a first side of the screw pump to a second side of the screw pump.
In order to guarantee such a fluid transport, the flanks of the spindles have special toothing profiles which are produced by means of material removal methods such as for example milling, sanding or lapping. As well as the high material use which is caused by the additional material volume to be removed during the machining process, the material removal process is also very time-intensive since the spindle threads must be passed repeatedly in order to create the corresponding toothing profile.